1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detachable probe-type electronic clinical thermometer and, more particularly, to a detachable probe-type electronic clinical thermometer having a connecting mechanism for attaching and detaching a temperature measuring probe to and from a thermometer body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic clinical thermometer of this type, which is used when measuring body temperature, employs a plug socket-type connector for connecting a temperature measuring probe to the main body of the thermometer.
A problem encountered in the conventional electronic clinical thermometer having the plug socket-type connector is that the connector surface sustains wear whenever the temperature probe and thermometer body are attached and detached. Furthermore, since the connecting portion of the connector is mainly an oxide, a high contact resistance is encountered at the time of connection so that a temperature display obtained from the main body of the thermometer becomes an erroneous display without reproducibility. In addition, in order to prevent erroneous connection of the plug socket, insertion into the socket is performed only at a fixed position, thus making it very troublesome to connect the connector.
For example, in the operation for connecting the plug socket-type connector, lead wires are soldered to a variety of terminals. To accomplish this, a multi-core cord is connected to a very small connector terminal. As a consequence, the soldering operation is a difficult one and the connecting method can cause failures such as shorts and wire breakage.